Zaddie in life and death
by martinpeiris98
Summary: Zack finds out maddie has cancer but she goes out with him and she dies the next day how will zack deal with maddies death


**DISCLAIMER I DONT OWN SUITE LIFE **

**IN THE SUITE**

"hey cody wheres zack?" asked carey

"some where in the vents I guess" replied cody

"in the vents? What is he doing in the vents what was he thinking?" asked carey furiously

"mom zack was upset he was crying last night I think he said some thing about maddie dying" replied cody

"dying? How come she looked fine yesterday I think she was depressed but she cant be dying" said carey

"i dont know but I have the feeling zack does" replied cody

(ZACKS POV)

"hey zack whats up?" asked maddie cheerfully

"stop that I know I cant I wont I just can this wont happen" zack cried

"zack whats wrong?"

Zack wispered "i know you have cancer

"how did you know zack you wasnt supposed to know I thought you would be sad"

"you think that I wont be sad when I see you dead" zack cried

"zac zack please dont cry its nothing dont worry zack nothing is happening" maddie lied

"how long do you have how long did they tell you" zack asked furiously

"two weeks maybe one" replied maddie

_two weeks man she will be dead in two fucking weeks but I cant stop it I can keep her happy till that then I can kill my self its for the best I guess_

"maddie please come with me" zack clamly asked

I took her to the basement arwin wasnt there he was on vacation

"maddie I love you I dont wont to see you dead but I cant stop this but I will do anything I cant live without you if you die I will kill my self" I was cut off

"this Is exactly why I didnt tell you zack get over it I cant be with you I swear you kill yourself I will kill you" maddie stated "zack please you can stay in my suite for a while if you want I love you but we cant be together I will die when my time comes please be happy"

"i cant be happy maddie I dont think I will ever be I love you with all my heart please give me a chance"

"zack I dont want to dissapoint you I would like to go out with you but I dont wont to say good bye to you if we were close"

I was crying I didnt know what to do I left and I ran I ran as far as I could I got in my car and I drove every where I see maddie I drank but I realised I had made a mistake and I drove back to the tipton

maddie was in her suite london gave her she was crying

(MADDIE's POV)

I loved zack but I didnt want to be close to him and leave him I would never be able if he killed himself

"knock knock"

"what"

"zack..!"

"maddie look I want you to be happy for the rest of your life which is long I hope"

"zack I am sorry I love you which makes this a million times harder than is should be" I said

"where is it?"

"where is the cancer?"

"zack it it its in m m my heart"

I started to cry

"zack I would go out with you but please dont kill your self over me I am worth less"

"you are my whole world you are the some one I cant live without" zack said

"i love you zack I cant live without you ethier but anyway how did you findout"

"i over heard you talking with london" replied zack

I kissed zack on the lips it was magical but I knew I dont have much time

"zack lets go to the pool" I asked him

It was night no one was there I wanted to make him happy so we went there I pushed him inside

"hey what did you do that for"

"becaude you are being a drama queen" I replied

I jumped in too we were wet we played like two little kids but I was 23 and zack was 20

"hey maddie do me a favor" asked zack

"what"

"please forget about death maddie" he replied

"zack you know what will happen"

I coughed up some blood but I wiped it off hoping zack wondnt notice but he did he didnt say anything I could see it In his eyes that he was heartbroken but he wanted me to me happy we got of the pool and I went to my suite I changed so did zack and I went to the candy counter it was 2 am and I hadnt closed it I took the money and gave it to estaban who was our night manager and I saw zack

"zack what are you doing here I thought you were in your suite"

"i want to spend time with you I dont want to waste the little we have on sleeping

"you are sweet zack but seriously you can move in with me"

"thank you maddie I love you sweet thang"

For a moment there I forgot about every thing like the cancer never happened we sat on the couch at the lobby and we talked about every thing I fell asleep so did zack

THE NEXT MORNING

"i love you maddie" zack said in his sleep

"i love you too zack" maddie replied in sleep

I heard laughter and we woke up

"what the hell" zack yelled

estaban said " isnt it obvious little blonde person and maddie are in love

We didnt realize we slept in the lobby then it happened I started coughing hard zack tryied to comfort me but it was too late

"zack stop I think this is it"

"i love you zack you are my world"

"I love you too maddie" zack cried

"maddie dont leave me this cant be it we just got to gether maddie I love you done leave me alone"

It was over I blacked out

(ZACKS POV)

"nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo" I scremed

"maddie wake up please maddie I love you dont go"

The love of my life just died in my arms I was sad I was lonely I pulled my knife out of my pocket and stabbed my self

"maddie I wont let you die alone"

_**OK that was mean but I was bored let me know what you think**_


End file.
